mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Wandering Son chapters
'' manga released by Enterbrain on July 25, 2003 in Japan.]] The manga series Wandering Son is written and illustrated by Takako Shimura. The first chapter was published in the December 2002 issue of Comic Beam, and the succeeding chapters are serialized monthly. The first bound volume was released by Enterbrain under their Beam Comix imprint on July 25, 2003 in Japan; as of March 25, 2010, ten volumes have been released. Fantagraphics Books licensed the manga in English and will begin releasing the series in North America starting with the first volume on December 22, 2010. s Shimura Listed in Amazon|publisher=Anime News Network|date=March 6, 2010|accessdate=March 6, 2010}} The series is also licensed by Ever Glory Publishing in Taiwan and by Haksan Culture Company in Korea. The story focuses on Shūichi Nitori, an effeminate fifth grade boy who wants to become a girl, and his close friend Yoshino Takatsuki, a masculine girl in his class who wants to become a boy. As the two of them grow up, they worry about the bodily changes they will be going through, and try to find their own way of life. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-1522-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 22, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-6069-9416-0 | ChapterList = # # # # # # # # | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Shūichi Nitori is an effeminate boy in fifth grade who secretly wants to be a girl. When his family moves, he transfers into a new school and quickly becomes close friends with classmate Yoshino Takatsuki, a masculine girl who wants to be a boy. One day, Shūichi's classmate Saori Chiba comes to his home and finds him in a dress and headband, much to her enjoyment, and she tries to get him to continue cross-dressing. For Shūichi's birthday, Saori gives him an expensive dress, to his distress. When he eventually returns the gift, Saori burns the dress in front of him, which makes both of them feel bad about the incident. Over the winter break, Yoshino gets a boyish haircut and visits a neighboring town in a male school uniform, where she is mistakenly hit on by a woman. Shūichi's class decides to perform The Rose of Versailles for the graduating sixth grade students with the female roles played by male students and male roles played by female students. Yoshino gives Shūichi her older sister's old junior-high female school uniform, and they plan to go together to a neighboring town posing as the opposite sex, but Yoshino gets her period. She is teased for this at school by some boys, and gets into a fight. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-1805-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Shūichi buys a girl's wig with money he receives from his grandmother. When he and Yoshino finally go out together in drag, they meet the woman who hit on Yoshino, who introduces herself as Yuki. On another day, Yuki invites them to her apartment. At the start of sixth grade, during the change of homeroom, Shūichi's friends all end up together except for Saori, who is in another class. While at home with a slight fever, Shūichi dresses up as a girl, and he answers the door to find Riku Seya, classmate of his older sister Maho. Seya later tells Maho that he took a liking to the girl he met at her home, not knowing it was her brother. Maho finds Shūichi's wig and takes a photo of him dressed as a girl, which she gives to Seya even though she is angry that he likes her brother and not her. Yoshino and Shūichi continue to visit Yuki's apartment, and one day Yuki's boyfriend Shiina (usually known as Shii) arrives while they are there. Shiina discovers that Yoshino is a girl and Shūichi is a boy, leading them to confess the truth to Yuki, who reveals in turn that she is a male-to-female transsexual. Yoshino and Shūichi start an exchange diary. Their friends Saori and Kanako Sasa feel left out by this and start one themselves. On a class trip to Nikkō, Shūichi is teased by another boy for being effeminate. Saori tries to stand up for him, and Shūichi later tells his teaser that he hates people like him. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-2091-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = A nervous Maho takes Shūichi to a modeling audition, saying that if she is chosen as a model then her brother has to be as well; the agency calls them back as a pair of models. Shūichi discovers Saori has been taking lessons in the nurse's office. Maho sets up a meeting between Seya and her brother, with the latter dressed as a girl. Shūichi and Yoshino's exchange diary is taken from them and read in front of many other students. Yoshino fights back by ripping the diary, and later comes to school wearing a skirt; she also gets angry at Saori for butting in to their problem. Shūichi meets a boy from another class named Makoto Ariga, who visits Shūichi's home to see his collection of girl's clothes and reveals that he too wants to be a girl. Maho sets up Seya on a date with Shūichi, which the latter eventually agrees to go on as a girl, but he takes along Makoto, also cross-dressing. While at the aquarium, Shūichi tells Seya he is actually Maho's younger brother, and that Maho likes Seya. Yoshino spends the night at Yuki's, who helps her come to terms with herself; Yoshino decides that she is going to wear the clothes she wants, and that she will make up with Shūichi and Saori. At the modeling agency, some girls dress Shūichi in girl's clothing, and another model, Anna Suehiro, thinks he is a freak for enjoying it. Yoshino finally makes up with her friends and relations return to normal. At the modeling agency, Maho tries to stand up for her brother but it backfires slightly, which causes Shūichi to speak up against the other models. Maico, a popular model that Maho admires, arrives and wonders what is going on. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-2402-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Maho realizes she may be in love with Seya, and she later becomes friends with Anna. Shūichi quits modeling, and starts showing some frustration with his sister's attitude towards him, especially in regards to to her status as a model. Shūichi decides to run away from home, and takes the bus to a zoo but returns home the same day, realizing the futility of the venture. When a classmate, Takanori Oda, thinks he sees Shūichi and Yoshino kissing at school, it starts a frenzy among the students. Saori later forces Takanori to tell the truth, and tells him that she loves Shūichi. Saori continues to go to church, where she meets Fumiya Ninomiya. Shūichi tells Yoshino that he wants to stop the exchange diary, which leads him to confess that he likes her. Maho confesses to Seya that she is in love with him. When Shūichi visits Saori's home, she tells him she loves him, and he tells her he confessed to Yoshino but was turned down. Saori and Yoshino get in a fight over this. Yoshino writes a letter to Shūichi, telling him she cannot reciprocate his feelings as she does not understand what love is yet. Shūichi's circle of friends breaks apart, and as time goes on, they enter junior high school. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-2825-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = As Shūichi and the others begin junior-high school, they find that Sasa, Saori, Yoshino and Makoto are all in the same class as Shūichi. They meet a strange classmate named Chizuru Sarashina, and Shūichi and Yoshino are instantly captivated by her. Saori quickly butts heads with Momoko Shirai, Chizuru's friend, who is jealous of Chizuru paying attention to anyone else. Yoshino joins the basketball club with Chizuru, and the drama club decides to put on a play where the gender roles are reversed. Shūichi's homeroom teacher, Manabu Saisho, proposes doing something similar to his students, who like the idea. Finally, Yoshino and Saori rejoin Shūichi's group of friends, though Saori says she still hates Yoshino and Momoko. Shūichi and Saori separately write scripts for their class play, then together write a story taking elements from both drafts; the result is a modern retelling of Romeo and Juliet where Romeo wants to be a girl and Juliet a boy. Yoshino is mortified when her basketball coach tells her to buy a bra, not wanting to admit that her breasts are growing. Yoshino tells Shūichi that she wishes she had a flat chest like him, and he tells her that he is jealous of Yoshino for being a girl. Another day, Saori asks Shūichi whether he likes Yoshino as a boy or as a girl. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-3352-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Shūichi's class makes special invitations for the cultural festival, and give them to their friends and family during summer vacation. Maho is forced by her father to bring Shūichi along to the beach with Seya, and Shūichi spends some time alone with a flower in his hair, playing like a girl. When school starts in the fall, the roles for Romeo and Juliet are decided by drawing lots, and while Saori gets Romeo like she wanted, Makoto ends up being Juliet; Shūichi gives the part of the narrator. One day after school, Yoshino invites Shūichi to once again go out cross-dressing. Shūichi becomes curious about cute bras and panties, and decides to try on a pair of his sister's. Although he washes them afterwards and returns them to her drawer, Maho notices they were moved and accuses him of wearing them, despite Shūichi's denials; Maho throws them away afterwards. Maico comes to the cultural festival with Maho, but is hounded by fans who recognize her, causing her to leave early. The class play goes well. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-3928-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Shūichi gets his first pimple, and uses some of his sister's face wash, but another one soon appears. He gets Anna to help choose another face wash, and the pimples soon disappear. The drama club recruits Shūichi and Saori for their work on Romeo and Juliet, and Saori quits the volleyball club to join; Shūichi also joins. Shūichi asks Anna out, and the two start dating, though Shūichi does not tell anyone at first. Shūichi and Yoshino go over to Yuki's again, where Shūichi reveals that he is dating Anna. This surprises Yoshino, who suggests she and Shūichi stop going out together, since Anna would not like it. Yoshino tells Saori that Shūichi and Anna are going out, though Yoshino regrets it as Saori stops going to school. Yoshino visits Saori's house everyday to give her class handouts, and the two gradually repair their friendship. A school ski trip comes up, and Yoshino persuades Saori to go. On the trip, Shūichi catches a cold and has to rest in a room with Seya and another boy, both also sick. Yoshino tells Saori that she still wants to be a boy. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-4499-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Shūichi and his friends start their second year as junior-high students, but everyone is split up between several classes. Anna tells Shūichi that he is an interesting person, even though he likes dressing like a girl. Shinpei Doi, Shūichi's classmate, sees him coming out of a restaurant with Yuki and his opinion of Shūichi changes; Doi wants to finally become friends with him. Anna and Shūichi, dressed as a girl, go out on a date, and run into Yoshino and Saori in a restaurant. The four go to a karaoke bar and have fun, though not without some tension between Saori and Anna. Yoshino decides to go to school in a boys uniform, and garners some attention from the teachers and other students. Doi contacts Shūichi, saying he wants to meet Yuki, so Shūichi goes with Yoshino and Doi to Yuki's place, who introduces herself as a transvestite living with another man (Shiina). Doi is surprised about Yuki, and even gets Shūichi to dress up like a girl in front of him. Doi suggests to Shūichi that he come to school dressed as a girl, since even Yoshino is dressing like a boy now. Shūichi thinks about this deeply, and even consults Chizuru and Yoshino about it. In the end, Shūichi knows he has to be the one to decide, and he comes to school wearing a wig and the old female school uniform Yoshino gave him. Everyone is surprised about this turn of events, and Shūichi is soon taken home early by his mother. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7577-4995-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Shūichi's parents become concerned about him going to school dressed as a girl, and Maho stays home from school, fearing ridicule from her brother's actions. While skipping school, Seya accompanies Shūichi to Yuki's apartment; they tell her what happened, and how Shūichi became discouraged because those at school laughed at him whereas they did not laugh at either Chizuru or Yoshino for dressing like boys. Shūichi's friends visit him at home one at a time, and he meets Fumiya Ninomiya when he accompanies Saori to church. Shūichi finally goes to school again, but goes to the nurse's office immediately after arriving. Maho starts going to school again, and Seya tells her he will protect her from any bullying. Shūichi starts leaving very early in the morning, going off near the river or just walking around while skipping school. A boy from another class confesses to Yoshino that he likes her, but she just finds this annoying. Anna seeks advice from Maico, since she is confused about her relationship with Shūichi after he came to school dressed as a girl. Fumiya meets Shūichi before school, and takes him to the church where Shūichi makes it clear that he wants to be a girl, not just cross-dress. Chizuru and Momoko get in a fight due in part to Momoko's comments about Shūichi's cross-dressing at school. Shūichi's friends are worried about him not coming to school, and Yoshino and Saori find him still in the church with Fumiya. At Yuki's, she recounts some of her memories to Shūichi, while Shiina tells some of his past to Yoshino, Saori, and Fumiya. | LineColor = CCF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-0472-6412-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = "Love Me, Please Love Me" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = While out together dressed as girls, Shūichi reveals to Fumiya that Anna broke up with him. Shūichi starts going to school regularly but still takes his lessons in the nurse's office. By the time summer vacation is about to start, Shūichi has grown his hair out enough to cover his ears. After getting an honest opinion from Saori, Yoshino once again gets her hair cut to a short, boyish style. Shūichi and Maho visit both sides of their family's grandparents during summer. When school starts again, Shūichi's class decides to put on another play for the cultural festival which will reverse the gender roles; Shūichi is writing an original script and he is chosen to be the director as well. Shinpei Doi again tries to be friendly with Shūichi, though Shūichi is suspicious of him and even tells Doi he hates him. Makoto thinks he may have fallen in love with Shūichi. Doi proves himself as a good writer, and Shūichi asks him for help on the script for the play, and in the process, Doi convinces Shūichi to begin attending class regularly again. Preparations for the festival continue and Shūichi becomes fearful of further physical changes to his body. With the festival in full swing, Shūichi's class gets ready to perform their play, . Anna inadvertently runs into Shūichi at the school festival after coming with Maico and Tamaki Satō. Anna apologizes to Shūichi for what she said when they broke up and Shūichi affirms that he still likes her. | LineColor = CCF }} Chapters not yet collected into volumes The following chapters published in Comic Beam have not yet been collected in a bound volume. References External links * Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters